twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Britney Spears
|Instrument = Pianino |Wytwórnia płytowa = *RCA Records *Jive Records *Zomba Label Group |Zawód = *Piosenkarka *Tancerka |Płeć = Kobieta |Wzrost = 163 cm |Kolor włosów = Blond |Kolor oczu = Niebieski |Kolor skóry = Jasny |Rodzice = *Lynne Spears *Jamie Spears |Rodzeństwo = *Jamie Lynn Spears *Bryan Spears |Dzieci = *Jayden James Federline *Sean Federline |Współmałżonek(a) = *Jason Allen Alexander *Kevin Federline |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Julia Pietrucha *Kaja Paschalska *Jerzy Grzechnik *Aleksandra Gintrowska *Iga Krefft *Katarzyna Ptasińska |Wykonywany utwór = *„...Baby One More Time” *„Toxic” *„Oops!... I Did It Again” *„Womanizer” *„Me Against the Music” *„(You Drive Me) Crazy” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Ósma *Jedenasta *Dwunasta }} Britney Jean Spears (ur. 2 grudnia 1981 w McComb) — amerykańska piosenkarka muzyki pop i dance, tancerka, działająca w przemyśle rozrywkowym od 1992 roku. Jedna z ikon kultury masowej schyłkowej fazy XX wieku; ikona muzyki pop. Wpłynęła znacząco na odrodzenie się popu w późnych latach 90. XX wieku. Sprzedała na całym świecie ponad 200 milionów certyfikowanych płyt (100 milionów albumów + 100 milionów singli i innych wydań), co czyni ją jedną z najbardziej uhonorowanych artystek wszech czasów. Jest drugą po Madonnie obok Céline Dion i Mariah Carey najlepiej sprzedającą się piosenkarką w historii, w związku z czym muzycy i krytycy wraz z mediami przyznali jej tytuł Księżniczki Popu. Została wpisana do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako najlepiej sprzedający się nastoletni artysta wszech czasów. Jej debiutancki album ...Baby One More Time, który nagrała w wieku siedemnastu lat, jest trzecim po płycie Whitney Houston The Bodyguard i Shani Twain Come on Over najlepiej sprzedającym się żeńskim albumem muzycznym wszech czasów, przekroczywszy nakład ponad 37 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Płyta ta znajduje się także na trzynastym miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się krążków w historii muzyki i na szóstym miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się albumów popowych wszech czasów. Album jest też najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą nagraną przez nieletniego artystę w historii muzyki i jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się krążków w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii ostatnich trzech dekad. Został wpisany do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako najlepiej sprzedający się album nagrany przez nastoletniego solistę w historii. Tytułowy singiel „...Baby One More Time” z debiutanckiego albumu należy do ścisłej czołówki najlepiej sprzedających się singli wszech czasów. Drugi album Oops!... I Did It Again także jest jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w historii. Plasuje się na trzydziestym siódmym miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się albumów wszech czasów. Przekroczył nakład ponad 24 milionów sprzedanych egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Ogromny międzynarodowy sukces dwóch pierwszych krążków ...Baby One More Time i Oops!... I Did It Again, a także następnych dwóch płyt Britney i In the Zone oraz pochodzących z niej singli, utrwalił jej pozycję w przemyśle muzycznym. Do jej najbardziej znanych kolaboracji przy tworzeniu albumów i wspólnych występów muzycznych należy współpraca z takimi artystami jak Michael Jackson, Madonna, Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, czy Aerosmith. Tworzyli dla niej tacy znani producenci muzyczni jak Max Martin, Moby i Giorgio Moroder. Światowa trasa koncertowa po powrocie na scenę muzyczną, The Circus Starring: Britney Spears w 2009 roku, zarobiła ponad 145 milionów dolarów zysku, co czyni ją jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się tras pierwszej dekady XXI wieku. Według strony internetowej MSN jest piątą z najbogatszych piosenkarek na świecie z majątkiem wynoszącym ponad 500 milionów dolarów. Także według The Microsoft Network, swego czasu była najbogatszą piosenkarką na świecie poniżej trzydziestego roku życia. Według Nielsen SoundScan jest czwartą obecnie najlepiej sprzedającą się artystką w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz najmłodszym artystą w historii muzyki, który osiągnął próg ponad 100 milionów albumów na całym świecie, w związku z tym wydarzeniem w 2010 roku otrzymała nagrodę Chopard Diamond Award za najlepiej sprzedającego się artystę muzycznego pierwszej dekady XXI wieku. Od 2003 roku posiada swoja gwiazdę w Hollywood Walk of Fame. Wokalistka w czasie siedemnastu lat kariery w branży muzycznej zdobyła ponad 428 prestiżowych nagród muzycznych ze 452 nominacji, z czego 83 zdobyła w ciągu jednego roku. Wśród jej nagród najważniejsze z nich to: Grammy, Emmy, MTV Video Music Awards, MTV Europe Music Awards, American Music Awards, Billboard Music Awards, NRJ Music Awards oraz World Music Awards. Wiele współczesnych piosenkarek takich jak Lady Gaga, Lana Del Rey, Selena Gomez, Fergie, Girls 'Generation, czy Miley Cyrus wymieniało ją jako swoje główne źródło inspiracji. Biografia '1981–91: Dzieciństwo' Britney Spears urodziła się w McComb w stanie Missisipi, jako drugie dziecko Lynne Irene Bridges i Jamesa Parnella Spears. Jej babcia, Lillian Portell była Angielką, urodzoną w Londynie, a matka jednego z jej pradziadków, miała pochodzenia maltańskie. Ma rodzeństwo, Bryana Jamesa i Jamie Lynn. W wieku trzech lat, zaczęła uczęszczać na lekcje tańca w swoim rodzinnym mieście, Kentwood, w stanie Luizjana i została wybrana na artystkę solową w głównym recitalu w 1984 roku. W dzieciństwie uprawiała także gimnastykę artystyczną i chodziła na lekcje śpiewu. Była laureatką wielu konkursów o szczeblu państwowym na zawodach tanecznych i pokazach talentu dla dzieci. Pod koniec przedszkola, Spears po raz pierwszy dała lokalny występ z piosenką „What Child Is This?”. Wówczas postanowiła zrealizować marzenie o zostaniu piosenkarką i wkrótce potem zaczęła występować w telewizji. '1992–97: Początki kariery' W wieku ośmiu lat Britney wybrała się wraz ze swoją matką na przesłuchanie do Atlanty do programu dla dzieci, Mickey Mouse Club (Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki). Reżyser formatu, Matt Casella odrzucił Spears ze względu na zbyt młody wiek, jednakże postanowił polecić ją dalej, Nancy Carson, agentce młodych talentów w Nowy Jorku. Carson była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności wokalnych Spears i po paru przesłuchaniach posłała ją do Profesjonalnej Zawodowej Szkoły Sztuki Filmowej w Nowym Jorku. Wkrótce potem Lynne Spears przeprowadziła się wraz z córką do Nowego Jorku pozostawiając dzieci swojemu mężowi w Kentwood. W późniejszych miesiącach, Britney wystąpiła jako aktorka w kilku reklamach telewizyjnych i została wybrana jako dublerka do swojej pierwszej roli w musicalu Ruthless!, jako Tina Denmark w teatrze Off-Broadway. Uczestniczyła także jako zawodniczka w popularnym amerykańskim programie Star Search. Britney Spears, ostatecznie pojawiła się w talent show The Mickey Mouse Club, gdzie występowała przez dwa sezony u boku późniejszych gwiazd, jak: Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, czy Ryan Gosling, potem jednak zrezygnowała z występów telewizyjnych na rzecz studiów na Parklane Academy w rodzinnym Kentwood. Po kilkunastu tygodniach zrezygnowała ze studiów na rzecz kariery w przemyśle muzycznym. W tym samym czasie rozstała się ze swoim chłopakiem poznanym na pierwszym roku studiów. W czerwcu 1997 roku wybrała się na przesłuchanie do żeńskiej grupy muzycznej Innosense. Na potrzeby przesłuchania nagrała w profesjonalnym studio w Nowym Jorku na taśmie pierwsze demo z coverem niezrealizowanej piosenki Toni Braxton, której treść przesłał jej Larry Rudolph, agent rozrywkowy. Lynne skontaktowała się z nim przed castingiem w celu omówienia przygotowań córki. Demo zostało odrzucone przez przedstawicieli wytwórni płytowej Jive Records, polecano jej nagrać nowe demo z piosenką Whitney Houston, „I Have Nothing”. Po krótkim czasie podpisała kontrakt z ową wytwórnią i rozpoczęła prace nad swoim debiutanckim albumem ...Baby One More Time. '1998–99: ...Baby One More Time' Pod koniec 1998 roku pojawił się pierwszy singiel Spears, zatytułowany „...Baby One More Time”, gdzie dwa tygodnie później stacja MTV wyemitowała teledysk do piosenki. Utwór jest największym sukcesem Britney w historii jej kariery, wspiął się na szczyty list przebojów m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Australii i Japonii i Europie. Singiel znalazł się na liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli wszech czasów. Sprzedał się w liczbie ponad 10 milionów kopii na całym świecie. Jest także jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się singli w Stanach Zjednoczonych i najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem ostatnich dwudziestu pięciu lat w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kilka miesięcy później w sklepach pojawiła się debiutancka płyta ...Baby One More Time, która zajęła pierwsze miejsce listy Billboard 200 w styczniu 1999 roku. Krążek zdobył status podwójnej platynowej płyty, zaledwie po pierwszym miesiącu sprzedaży, ostatecznie uzyskując status diamentowej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W przeciągu pierwszego roku, na terenie samych Stanów Zjednoczonych, sprzedano ponad 10 milionów kopii albumu, co czyni go jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Ameryce Północnej, w przeciągu ostatnich trzech dekad. Na całym świecie sprzedało się 37 milionów kopii albumu. Jest on trzynastym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w historii muzyki. Album promowały światowe single: „...Baby One More Time”, „(You Drive Me) Crazy”, „Born to Make You Happy” oraz „Sometimes” i „From the Bottom of My Broken Heart”. Britney promowała album na koncertach z cyklu Hair Zone Mall Tour, ...Baby One More Time Tour i Crazy 2K Tour. W kwietniu 1999 roku Spears w wieku siedemnastu lat, zapozowała dla magazynu Rolling Stone. Fotografem był David LaChapelle. Okładka przedstawiała półnagą piosenkarkę, która leżała na różowym prześcieradle w wyzywającej pozie, w ręku trzymając maskotkę Teletubisia (Tinky Winky). Niepełnoletnia piosenkarka została oskarżona przez media o demoralizowanie amerykańskiej młodzieży. '2000: Oops!... I Did It Again' 3 maja 2000 roku pojawiła się druga płyta Spears, zatytułowana Oops!... I Did It Again. Album zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu Billboard 200. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedano ponad milion kopii krążka, zaś w pozostałych krajach 4 miliony egzemplarzy. Ostatecznie w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych nakład płyty przekroczył ponad 10 milionów. W celu promocji albumu, piosenkarka wyruszyła w światową trasę Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour. W czasie jej trwania zatrzymała się w Nowym Jorku, by wystąpić na MTV Video Music Awards 2000. Podczas występu Spears zerwała czarny garnitur, aby odsłonić prowokacyjny strój w kolorze skóry z kryształkami, który spowodował sporo kontrowersji. Britney zdobyła dwie nagrody Billboard Music Awards za drugą płytę. Album promowały single: „Oops!... I Did It Again”, „Lucky”, „Stronger” i „Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know”. Do utworu „When Your Eyes Say It” nakręcono teledysk, jednak ostatecznie piosenki nie wydano jako singiel i zdecydowano o zakończeniu promocji krążka. Do tej pory sprzedano ponad 24 milionów egzemplarzy albumu Oops!... I Did It Again. '2001–02: Britney, Crossroads' Trzeci studyjny album wokalistki, Britney trafił na półki sklepowe w listopadzie 2001 roku. Album zadebiutował na pierwszej pozycji Billboard 200, sprzedając się w nakładzie ponad 700 tysięcy kopii w trakcie pierwszego tygodnia w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Sukces ten sprawił, że Spears jako pierwsza artystka w historii muzyki osiągnęła sukces trzech albumów, które debiutowały na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard. W celu promocji kolejnego wydawnictwa, Spears wyruszyła w światową trasę Dream Within a Dream Tour w listopadzie 2001. Pierwszym singlem z płyty była utrzymana w klimacie R&B piosenka „I'm a Slave 4 U”, która znacznie różniła się od dotychczasowych nagrań piosenkarki. Krążek promowały również takie utwory jak: „Overprotected”, „I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman”, „I Love Rock 'n' Roll”, „Anticipating”, „Boys” oraz „That's Where You Take Me”. Album sprzedał się w ponad 15 milionów egzemplarzy. W 2002 roku Spears zagrała główną rolę w filmie Crossroads, w którym wcieliła się w postać absolwentki szkoły średniej, która postanawia odnaleźć zaginioną matkę. Za grę w filmie Britney Spears otrzymała Złotą Malinę dla Najgorszej Aktorki, niemniej film zarobił ponad 37 milionów dolarów. Dotychczasowy sukces zawodowy Spears został doceniony przez magazyn Forbes, który umieścił piosenkarkę na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu najpotężniejszych sław świata. '2003–04: In the Zone' Britney Spears razem z Christiną Aguilerą otworzyły galę MTV Video Music Awards 2003 piosenką „Like a Virgin”. W połowie występu dołączyła do nich Madonna. Pod koniec wykonywania utworu doszło do pocałunku wokalistek z „Królową popu”, co wywołało ogromny skandal. Wydarzenie to zaliczane jest do najważniejszych momentów w historii VMA. 18 listopada 2003 roku pojawił się czwarty album piosenkarki, zatytułowany In the Zone. Album In the Zone znacznie różnił się od wcześniejszych nagrań Britney, określany był jako bardziej dojrzały, przesiąknięty erotyzmem. Zdaniem krytyków na tym albumie zrezygnowała ze „słodkiego popu” na rzecz dance-popu, elektroniki i R&B. Album promowany był singlem „Me Against the Music”, który artystka wykonywała wspólnie z Madonną. Piosenka pozwoliła powrócić Spears na szczyty list przebojów po umiarkowanym sukcesie singli z jej poprzedniego krążka. Piosenkarka współtworzyła prawie wszystkie utwory, które znajdują się na płycie. Drugim utworem promującym krążek był – „Toxic”. Singiel osiągnął sukces na całym świecie, docierając do pierwszej piątki w piętnastu krajach, a na szczycie list w Australii, Kanadzie, na Węgrzech, w Irlandii, Norwegii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Piosenkarka za „Toxic” otrzymała nagrodę Grammy. Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił utwór na czterdziestej czwartej pozycji najlepszych piosenek dekady. Jako trzeci singiel zostaje wydana ballada „Everytime”, będąca odpowiedzią na utwór „Cry Me a River” Justina Timberlake'a. Teledysk wzbudził kontrowersje jeszcze przed emisją w telewizji, gdyż piosenkarka na końcu klipu odbiera sobie życie. Ze względu na fale krytyki, klip zmontowano ponownie. Czwartym singlem promującym In the Zone miała zostać piosenka „Outrageous”, jednak podczas kręcenia teledysku artystka doznała kontuzji kolana. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją Spears zmuszona była również przerwać światową trasę koncertową The Onyx Hotel Tour promującą czwarty studyjny album piosenkarki. Odbyło się pięćdziesiąt pięciu koncertów na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kanady i Europy, a pięćdziesiąt pięć zostało odwołane. Zrezygnowano też z wydania kolejnych zaplanowanych singli – „Breathe on Me” i „(I Got That) Boom Boom”. Sprzedano ponad 16 milionów egzemplarzy In the Zone, w tym w samych Stanach, 4 miliony. We wrześniu 2004 roku Britney Spears wyszła za Kevina Federline'a. Na początku listopada tegoż roku na rynku pojawiła się pierwsza składanka największych hitów Spears, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative. Krążek promowały single: „My Prerogative” i „Do Somethin”. Album okazał się ogromnym sukcesem. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedano ponad 5 milionów egzemplarzy składanki, zaś całkowicie 10 milionów. '2005–07: Original Doll & Blackout' Wokalistka w 2005 roku rozpoczęła pracę nad albumem Original Doll, który nigdy nie ujrzał oficjalnie światła dziennego. Britney Spears, wbrew wytwórni, zaprezentowała pierwszy singiel z owej płyty pod tytułem „Mona Lisa” w radiu KISS.FM w Los Angeles. Później prace nad nim zostały przerwane, ponieważ Spears dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Wokalistka wówczas zawiesiła swą karierę muzyczną oddając się macierzyństwu. 14 września 2005 roku urodziła swojego pierwszego syna, Seana Prestona Federline. 22 listopada tegoż roku, pojawiła się pierwsza składanka remiksowych wersji piosenek wokalistki, B in the Mix: The Remixes, który promowany był przez singel „And Then We Kiss”. Następnie wystąpiła również w roli sekretarki Amber-Louise, w serialu Will & Grace. Dwa miesiące później pozowała nago w ciąży dla Harper's Bazaar. 12 września 2006 roku piosenkarka urodziła drugiego syna, Jaydena Jamesa Federline. 7 listopada 2006 złożyła pozew rozwodowy, podając za powód: „różnice nie do pogodzenia między małżonkami”. Rozwód został orzeczony w lipcu 2007. Britney Spears w międzyczasie przeżywała różne problemy osobiste,np. ogolenie głowy i atakowanie paparazzi z parasolką. W maju odbyła mini-trasę koncertową po Stanach Zjednoczonych pod nazwą The House of Blues – The M+M's Tour. Pomimo że występy trwały zaledwie około dwudziestu minut, ceny biletów sięgały nawet pięćset dolarów. 30 sierpnia 2007 roku amerykańskie stacje radiowe wyemitowały pierwszy singel, „Gimme More”– zwiastował on nadchodzący piąty album. Singiel wkrótce stał się najczęściej pobieranym utworem muzycznym w sieci. 9 września wystąpiła na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2007. Występ na tej gali miał być powrotem Spears na scenę i wzbudził ogromne zainteresowanie, przez co oglądalność gali była największa w jej historii – ponad 7 milionów widzów. Nie spotkał się on, jednak z dobrym przyjęciem publiczności. 30 października 2007 roku Jive Records wydał piąty studyjny album Britney Spears, zatytułowany Blackout. Album zadebiutował na szczycie list przebojów w Kanadzie i Irlandii, pozycję drugą na listach: Billboard 200 w USA, Francji, Japonii, Meksyku i Wielkiej Brytanii oraz w pierwszej dziesiątce w Australii, Korei, Nowej Zelandii i wielu krajów europejskich. Zajęła ona również trzydzieste siódme miejsce najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w 2007 roku. Drugi singiel „Piece of Me” znalazł się na miejscu piętnastym notowania „Top 100” z najlepszych piosenek roku 2007 stworzonego przez pismo Rolling Stone. Ostatnim singlem została piosenka „Break the Ice”. Krążek pomimo braku promocji sprzedał się w ponad trzech milionach egzemplarzy. Billboard oraz francuski magazyn NRJ uznały Blackout albumem roku 2007. W grudniu 2007 zaczęła się spotykać z dziennikarzem, Adnanem Ghalibem. '2008–09: Problemy osobiste, kuratela – Circus' 3 stycznia 2008 roku, Spears odmówiła oddania dzieci ich ojcu. Została hospitalizowana w Cedars-Sinai Medical Center po tym, jak przybyła do jej domu policja zauważyła, jakoby artystka była pod wpływem nielegalnej substancji. Następnego dnia zawieszono prawa rodzicielskie i przekazano wyłączną opiekę byłemu mężowi. 31 stycznia 2008 Spears trafiła na oddział psychiatryczny Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center i zatrzymana w celu rozpoznania psychiatrycznego. Sąd orzekł o ubezwłasnowolnieniu i tym samym tymczasowej kurateli nad piosenkarką. Kuratorami zostali ojciec Britney – Jamie Spears i prawnik Andrew Wallet. W wyniku orzeczenia sądowego mają oni prawa do rozporządzania majątkiem artystki. Britney Spears została wypuszczona z oddziału psychiatrycznego 6 lutego 2008 roku. Rodzice piosenkarki wyrazili zaniepokojenie w związku z tym. W następnym miesiącu Spears wystąpiła gościnnie w znanym amerykańskim serialu Jak poznałem waszą matkę, w roli sekretarki Abby. Otrzymała pozytywne recenzje, a jej występ w serialu sprawił, że osiągnął on najwyższy wynik oglądalności. W lipcu 2008 roku piosenkarka odzyskała część praw do opieki nad dziećmi, w porozumieniu z prawnikami. Prace nad szóstym studyjnym albumem Britney rozpoczęła w marcu, pół roku po wydaniu poprzedniego krążka. 7 września 2008 roku wygrała trzy statuetki MTV Video Music Awards w kategoriach: Best Female Video, Best Pop Video oraz w najważniejszej kategorii Video Of The Year za teledysk do piosenki „Piece of Me”. 15 września wytwórnia Jive zapowiedziała, że szósty studyjny album piosenkarki będzie nosił nazwę Circus. 26 września 2008 odbyła się premiera singla „Womanizer”. Singiel niespełna kilka dni po premierze stał się numerem jeden m.in. w Australii, Kanadzie, Norwegii, Szwecji, Turcji oraz Polsce. Singiel ten jest pierwszym numerem jeden Britney Spears w Polsce od 2000 roku. 15 października 2008 roku „Womanizer” ustanowił nowy rekord na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100 – piosenka awansowała z dziewięćdziesiątej szóstej pozycji na miejsce pierwsze, gdzie utrzymała się przez tydzień. 6 listopada, Britney zdobyła dwie statuetki na gali MTV Europe Music Awards 2008 w najważniejszych kategoriach: Best Act 2008 oraz Album of the Year za płytę Blackout. Na przełomie listopada i grudnia Britney Spears dała serię występów w Niemczech, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii, Stanach Zjednoczonych i Japonii w celu promocji albumu. 2 grudnia 2008 roku odbyła się premiera szóstego studyjnego albumu – Circus. Otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od krytyków i zadebiutował jako numer jeden w Kanadzie, Czechach i Stanach Zjednoczonych, który w pierwszym tygodniu rozszedł nakładzie 505 tysięcy kopii. Album zajmował miejsca w pierwszej dziesiątce w wielu europejskich krajach. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, Spears została najmłodszą artystką, której pięć albumów debiutowało na miejscu pierwszym, w ten sposób została zapisana w księdze rekordów Guinnessa. Płytę promowały single: „Womanizer”, „Circus”, „If U Seek Amy”, „Radar”, „Unusual You” oraz „Out From Under”. Album był jednym z najszybciej sprzedających się albumów roku. Łączna sprzedaż albumu przekroczyła 6 mln egzemplarzy. 3 marca 2009 r. rozpoczęła się trasa koncertowa The Circus Starring: Britney Spears. Objęła ona dziewięćdziesiąt siedem występów na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kanady, Europy oraz Australii. Trasa zarobiła ponad 130 milionów dolarów. 29 września 2009 roku został wydany singiel „3”, który promuje płytę The Singles Collection. Piosenka zadebiutowała na szczycie amerykańskiej listy Billboard Hot 100. The Singles Collection sprzedało się w milionowym nakładzie. '2011–12: Femme Fatale, The X Factor' Prace nad siódmym studyjnym albumem, zatytułowanym Femme Fatale rozpoczęły się jeszcze w trakcie trwania promocji poprzedniego albumu. Podczas europejskiej części trasy The Circus Starring: Britney Spears latem 2009 roku, artystka zawitała do studia nagraniowego w Szwecji, gdzie nagrała cztery utwory „3”, „Criminal”, „Up'n Down” i „He About To Lose Me”. Początkowo, według pomysłu Britney, płyta miała posiadać brzmienie poprockowe. Spears nagrała płytę w owej wersji, chciano ją wydać w sierpniu 2010 roku, jednakże wytwórnia płytowa Jive Records nie wyraziła zgody na wydanie płyty w owej formie. Artystka musiała zawitać do studia ponownie, aby nagrać płytę zgodną z wizją wytwórni. Nad jej ostatecznym brzmieniem pracowali m.in. Dr. Luke, Max Martin, The Outsyders oraz Xenomania. Premierę albumu poprzedziło wydanie pierwszego singla – „Hold It Against Me”, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100, stając się tym samym czwartym „numerem jeden” artystki w Stanach Zjednoczonych i czyniąc ją drugim w historii artystą po Mariah Carey, którego dwa kolejne single zdobyły szczyt tej listy. 29 marca 2011 roku nastąpiła premiera albumu, Femme Fatale. Zdobył on szczyt listy sprzedaży w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie i Australii oraz znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w pozostałych krajach. W kwietniu 2011 roku, Britney Spears nagrała wraz z Rihanną remix piosenki „S&M”, który zdobył szczyt listy Billboard, będąc tym samym piątym „numerem jeden” artystki. W maju został wydany drugi singel z albumu, zatytułowany „Till the World Ends”. Utwór w ciągu tygodnia został odtworzony na stronie Billboard ponad 87 milionów razy, ustanawiając rekord liczby odtworzeń w całej dwunastoletniej karierze piosenkarki. W czerwcu miał swoją premierę trzeci singel z albumu, „I Wanna Go”. 4 marca 2011 roku Britney Spears potwierdziła, że latem zamierza odbyć pierwszą od dwóch lat trasę koncertową, promującą album Femme Fatale w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Początkowo poinformowano, że ma być to wspólna trasa artystki i Enrique'a Iglesiasa, informacja ta została jednak anulowana kilka godzin po jej opublikowaniu. Trasa rozpoczęła się 16 czerwca występem w Sacramento i zyskała pozytywne opinie. Krytycy docenili, że podczas trwającej trasy artystka ograniczyła używanie playbacku na rzecz śpiewania na żywo, podkreślono także, że poziom tańca piosenkarki jest porównywalny do tego z lat jej świetności. W ramach trasy koncertowej Femme Fatale Tour odbyło się blisko siedemdziesiąt występów w Ameryce Północnej, Europie oraz Azji. 15 czerwca 2011 roku magazyn Billboard podał informację o zamknięciu wytwórni Jive Records, dla której Spears nagrywała przez cały okres jej kariery. Związku z tym faktem wszyscy artyści z tej wytwórni przeszli pod opiekę RCA Records. 11 października został wydany drugi album Britney Spears zawierający remixy, B In The Mixes: The Remixes Vol.2. Czwartym singlem z płyty Femme Fatale został utwór „Criminal”, do którego teledysk wzbudził wiele kontrowersji za sprawą aktów przemocy oraz scen erotycznych. 14 maja 2012 roku oficjalnie ogłoszono, że piosenkarka została jedną z nowych jurorów wraz z Demi Lovato w drugim sezonie amerykańskiej edycji programu X Factor. 20 listopada miał premierę singel will.i.ama – „Scream & Shout”, w którym gościnnie wystąpiła Spears. Piosenka odniosła ogromny sukces komercyjny. Utwór zajął miejsce pierwsze na listach przebojów w: Kanadzie, Niemczech, Wielkiej Brytanii, Belgii, Dani, Finlandii, Francji, Włoszech, Holandii, Norwegii, Polsce i innych 15 krajach. Pod koniec stycznia 2013 pojawił się oficjalny remix piosenki „Scream & Shout” z Lil Wayne'em, Waka Flocka Flame, Hit-Boyem i Diddym. Single „Hold It Against Me” i „Till the World Ends” są kolejnymi numerami jeden w Polsce po sukcesie singla „Womanizer” z 2008 roku, a singel „I Wanna Go” dotarł do pierwszej piątki. '2013: Britney Jean, Britney: Piece of Me' Spears rozpoczęła pracę nad swoim ósmym albumem studyjnym, w grudniu 2012 roku. Piosenkarka nagrała utwór „Ooh La La”, jak przyznała sama zainteresowana, powstał z myślą o jej synkach, Seanie i Jaydenie, którzy (razem ze swą kuzynką i jednocześnie córką Jamie Lynn, Maddie Briann) wystąpili w teledysku. Utwór trafił na soundtrack do filmu animowanego Smerfy 2. 17 września 2013 roku, Britney Spears pojawiła się w programie Good Morning America, w którym obwieściła całemu światu m.in datę premiery albumu i tytuł jednej piosenki z albumu, „Perfume”. Oprócz tego zapowiedziała swoją rezydenturę w Las Vegas w Planet Hollywood. 4 października ukazał się album Miley Cyrus, zatytułowany Bangerz, na który Britney Spears wystąpiła gościnnie w piosence „SMS (Bangerz)”. 25 października na oficjalnej stronie został opublikowany list dla fanów, w którym piosenkarka ujawniła tytuł ósmego albumu oraz jego okładkę. 3 grudnia 2013 roku, na półki sklepowe trafił album, zatytułowany Britney Jean. Płyta zadebiutowała na czwartym miejscu amerykańskiej listy Billboard 200 z wynikiem sprzedaży za pierwszy tydzień wynoszącym 107 000 egzemplarzy. W ten sposób album okazał się być najgorzej sprzedającym się krążkiem w karierze Britney Spears. Wydawnictwo otrzymało mieszane recenzje od krytyków muzycznych. Album promowały single: „Work Bitch”, który w ciągu niecałych 48 godzin zdobyła pierwsze miejsce w iTunes w ponad czterdziestu krajach, „Perfume”, gdzie Spears w wywiadach podkreślała, że „ballada zajmuje szczególne miejsce w jej sercu”. W filmie dokumentalnym I am Britney Jean, piosenkarka potwierdziła, iż piosenka „Alien” na pewno zostanie trzecim singlem, iż z niewiadomych przyczyn tak się nie stało. Począwszy od 27 grudnia 2013 piosenkarka daje koncerty w ramach show Britney: Piece Of Me. Cała rezydentura obejmuje sto koncertów, z czego pierwsza połowa przypada na rok 2014, a druga na 2015. Zawiera ona największe hity piosenkarki, jak również piosenki z najnowszego krążka. '2014–obecnie: The Intimate Collection, nadchodzący dziewiąty album' 8 stycznia 2014 roku Spears zdobyła nagrodę podczas 40. People's Choice Award w kategorii Favorite Pop Artist. 26 lipca tegoż roku utwór „Alien” zadebiutował na ósmym miejscu Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles (Billboard), mimo że nie był wydany jako singel z płyty. 9 września 2014 roku w Nowym Jorku miała miejsce premiera pierwszej linii odzieżowej Britney Spears. W skład kolekcji wchodzi głównie bielizna nocna oraz piżamy. Swoją kolekcję piosenkarka promowała w Nowym Jorku, Londynie, Polsce, Niemczech, Danii oraz Norwegii. W dniu 25 września artystka potwierdziła w programie Good Morning Britain o przedłużeniu kontraktu z The AXIS i Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, aby kontynuować show Britney: Piece Of Me została przedłużona o kolejne dwa lata. Na początku 2015 roku został potwierdzony duet piosenkarki z Iggy Azaleą. Nagrały wspólnie utwór „Pretty Girls”. Premiera singla nastąpiła 4 maja. Utwór zadebiutował na dwudziestym dziewiątym miejscu amerykańskiej listy Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka została wykonana po raz pierwszy na żywo dnia 17 maja na gali Billboard Music Awards. 16 czerwca tegoż roku, Giorgio Moroder wydał swój album, zatytułowany Déjà Vu, na który Spears wystąpiła gościnnie w piosence „Tom's Diner”. Wpływ muzyczny Czasopismo muzyczne Rolling Stone podsumowało karierę Britney Spears słowami: Lana Del Rey w wywiadzie dla stacji MTV wyjawiła, że Britney Spears była jedną z najważniejszych osób jakie wywarły wpływ na jej obecną jak i wczesną twórczość: Za źródło inspiracji twórczość jak i wizerunek sceniczny Spears wymienili również tacy artyści jak między innymi: Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus, Victoria Justice, Pixie Lott, Selena Gomez, Fergie z The Black Eyed Peas, czy Girls 'Generation. Britney Spears w Polsce Pierwszą wizytę Britney Spears w Polsce planowano na 24 lipca 2009 roku. Piosenkarka miała wówczas odwiedzić Warszawę w ramach koncertu trasy The Circus Starring: Britney Spears. Koncert został jednak odwołany, a oficjalne przyczyny nie są do końca znane. 8 września 2014 roku na Twitterze Britney Spears pojawił się tweet informujący o planach wizyty w Polsce, podczas której artystka zaplanowała prezentację swojej kolekcji bielizny, sprzedawanej w Polsce przez butik Gatta. Gatta potwierdziła tą wiadomość 15 września. Piosenkarka udzieliła krótkiego wywiadu Marcinowi Prokopowi ze stacji TV, po czym rozdała fanom wiele autografów i robiła sobie z nimi zdjęcia. Będąc w Polsce, piosenkarka udzieliła trzech krótkich wywiadów dla polskiej telewizji oraz nagrała pozdrowienia dla polskich fanów. Głos Typ głosu Britney Spears to Sopran Soubrette, jej skala zaczyna się od C#3 a kończy się na C#6 posiada ona 3 oktawy. Życie prywatne Britney Spears urodziła się w McComb w Missisippi, a wychowywała w Kentwood w stanie Luizjana. Jej matka Lynne Irene była nauczycielką, a ojciec, Jamie Parnell budowniczym. Brat Britney, Bryan, pracuje jako pisarz i zarządza interesami rodziny Spears, natomiast jej młodsza siostra Jamie Lynn jest aktorką. Pod względem religii jest protestantką wyznania baptystycznego. Od roku 1999 Spears była związana z Justinem Timberlakiem. Związek zakończył się nagle w 2002 roku. Piosenkarka ma za sobą dwa małżeństwa: pierwsze ze swoim kolegą z dzieciństwa Jasonem Allanem Alexandrem (zostało ono anulowane po 55 godzinach), drugie z Kevinem Federline'em (zakończone rozwodem w 2004 roku), z którym ma dwójkę dzieci – Seana Prestona i Jaydena Jamesa. Po rozwodzie z Federline'em Britney postanowiła poświęcić się karierze muzycznej. Od 2009 roku była związana ze swoim byłym managerem Jasonem Trawickiem. 16 grudnia 2011 r. ogłoszono ich zaręczyny. 11 stycznia 2013 roku Britney i jej narzeczony Jason Trawick ogłosili oficjalne rozstanie. 22 czerwca 2015 roku Britney zakończyła swój związek z producentem filmowym Charlie'm Ebersol'em. Zobacz też *Julia Pietrucha *Kaja Paschalska *Jerzy Grzechnik *Aleksandra Gintrowska *Iga Krefft *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji